


(Fanvid) Good Feeling

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: The Anime version of the Star Trek Triumvirate enjoy a moment of musical togetherness...





	(Fanvid) Good Feeling

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This animation was created with the Miku Miku Dance program.   
> For full credits, visit my Youtube page.


End file.
